


All in this Together

by somethingaboutamoose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please - Freeform, High School Musical - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, and its Kenny Ortega, there is only one person to blame for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutamoose/pseuds/somethingaboutamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes to think he is familiar with American customs, but in all of his years, he has never seen the popular and apparently imperative, High School Musical. Bitty and the rest of the team take it upon themselves to fix this travesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in this Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicAngel/gifts), [Dunnrulestheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunnrulestheworld/gifts).



> So, I'll say that, yes, my girlfriend has inspired me to write before, but this one is a direct, immediate result upon the fact that she has never seen High School Musical and refuses to watch it. You all can imagine my distraught.

“YOU HAVEN’T WHAT?” He heard Bitty screech from the kitchen. 

As the short, yet properly terrifying, southern boy stomped into the living room, Jack shrugged, “I haven’t seen High School Musical. What’s the big deal?”

Shitty almost literally flung himself down the stairs, “What’s the big deal?!” He shouted, “High School Musical is a vital movie that every child should experience!” 

Bitty, face stone cold, said, “Yes. And we are watching it right now.”

Jack frowned, “Do I have to?” 

The two yelled, “YES.”

Bitty takes charge in dragging Jack to the couch, and even though Jack wasn’t fighting, Bitty more or less sat on him while staring angrily. 

“Really?” Jack looked down at Bitty, sprawled across him. 

Bitty reached up and put his hand on Jack’s face, “If you value our relationship, you will stay still.”

Shitty went through their pile of movies they kept disorganized next to the TV. He furiously threw them left and right, but inevitably shouted, “Why do we have five different versions of Spider-Man but no High School Musical?!” 

“Are you looking for these?” Lardo said, appearing in the doorway. She held a boxed set of all three movies. They were pristine, as if cleaned and cared for daily. 

Shitty slowly stood up. Bitty and Jack watched in anticipation of the standoff. Shitty reached out, “Lardo. Hand them over.”

Lardo said nothing, merely walked over and gently gave them to Shitty. They made eye contact and shared a brisk nod before Lardo sat on the couch, arms crossed and face emotionless. 

“What just happened?” Jack whispered to Bitty, who was still laying across him.

“I...I don’t know.”

Shitty carefully took the first DVD out of it’s case and with the highest precaution, set it in the player. 

They skipped through the commercials and the movie began, with a lovely (What was that? A pennywhistle?) background tune, and the broad letters across the screen reading High School Musical.

“That’s Gabriella.” Bitty said, pointing at the girl appearing, being chastised by her mother for reading on vacation. “And that’s Troy,” As the next scene passes, he says about the boy being chastised for playing basketball on vacation. 

Jack looks around, trying to look for a way to escape before they-

They started singing. 

It was ridiculous, obvious lip-syncing. He wanted to laugh, but his three best friends were looking intently at the TV, leaning forward with completely serious expressions. Jack would rather be watching history documentaries. 

“Okay, but they were completely shy two minutes ago. This shouldn’t work like this.” Jack commented. 

The only person who took notice of him was B. Shitty Knight, who painfully slowly turned his head to face Jack. With his eyes wide with something haunting, he shook his head. 

Jack, suddenly startled, quieted and faced the TV.   

The scene changed and now they were at the school, East High, and clearly Troy was the most popular person in the school. Characters were being introduced left and right. Jack knew he wouldn’t remember any of the names, although every time a new character was shown, Bitty would say their name and point. 

They watched quietly for a while, until the next song played. They were on the court, playing basketball when suddenly they broke out in song. 

Once Troy started singing, so did Shitty. 

And when Shitty started singing, he also started dancing. He stood up, moved a bit away from the couch, and began, surprisingly accurately, mimicking the dances of the boys on screen. 

Whilst, Bitty and Lardo stared still-faced, Shitty belted, “WHYY AM I FEELING SO WROoOOONG? MY HEAD’S IN THE GAME BUT MY HEART’S IN THE SOOONG! She makes me feel so right…”

Jack was so distracted staring in confusion, and yet impression, at Shitty that he didn’t notice when Ransom, Holster, and Tango walked in and sat on the floor in front of the couch with a bowl of popcorn in hand.  

“So I never understood,” Tango began, “Why is he debating whether or not to sing by singing? And if Chad is so against dancing, why is he dancing now?”

“They aren’t dancing,” Ransom said, “They are playing basketball.”

“But they are dancing? Just with basketballs?” Tango said? Asked?

Ransom stated, “They. Are. Playing. Basketball.”

Tango brought his knees to his chest and stopped talking.

Holster looked at Shitty posing as the song finished, “You know, I’m thinking I can make a play outta this.”

“Ransom,” Jack said, peering down over Bitty, who was still sitting on his lap. At this point, Bitty wasn’t even trying to hold him down. It was simply comfortable.“You’re not American either, how have you seen this?” 

Ransom rolled his eyes, “It’s an international treasure, Jack.”

“Okay,” Tango started again, “So what’s up with Troy? The main conflict in this film is that he’s too talented, isn’t it? Him and Gabriella both. Like oh no, I’m good at basketball AND singing, what am I gonna do?”

Everyone nodded. Lardo said, “He has a point.”

Shitty, who had taken his seat again, jumped up, “EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Another song was playing. The two blondes, Sharpay and Ryan, were singing a preppy, well-choreographed duet, of which Shitty attempted to sing and dance both parts. 

“That guy, the one in the bedazzled green hat, he’s...uh…” Jack whispered to Bitty. 

“Jack, this is a children’s movie made in 2006…” Bitty mentioned, “But yeah, Ryan is definitely somewhere on the spectrum. Personally, I ship him and Chad.”

Jack pursed his lips and agreed. After the song was over, Shitty sat back down and stole some of Tango’s popcorn. He stayed sitting for the next song, of which Troy and Gabriella reprised the previous, except softer. 

A little bit later; “Sharpay’s a bitch.” Jack said, surprising himself. 

No one took noticed to it, because the next scene was in the school’s massive cafeteria and Shitty stood up again.

“OKAY LISTEN UP. THIS IS THE BEST SONG IN THE ENTIRE PRODUCTION. IT’S ABOUT BEING TOLD TO STICK TO A CLIQUE AND NOT BEING YOURSELF AND WE ALL NEED TO LEARN FROM THE MASS PHYSIOLOGICAL EFFECTS OF HOW WE FEEL LIKE WE ARE PERCEIVED BY OUR PEERS AND-oh god it’s starting.”

“Bitty, this is you!” Lardo said as the basketball player admits that he also loves to bake. 

Bitty grinned and blushed as Jack nudged him. 

Shitty began singing, “OH NO NO NOO (no no no) STICK TO THE STATUS QUO!”

No one else was really singing, but Holster was mouthing the words with very emotional facial expressions matching the mood while pumping his fist. 

“That’s Martha.” Bitty said about the girl who was smart but also loved to ‘pop and lock and jam and break’. 

“Tango, you are Martha.” Lardo said. 

“I don’t even dance?” 

“You’re Martha.” 

“Okay.”

As the most overly-dramatic, unnecessary musical number that Jack have ever witnessed ends, Jack asked Lardo, “Who am I?”

Lardo said, “I’m not sure yet. I’m thinking either Sharpay or Troy.”

“What? Why Sharpay?” 

Lardo shrugged, “I haven’t figured it out yet.” But as the scenes changed, Lardo grinned and yelled, “Shitty is Mrs. Darbus!”

“Hell yes, I am!” Shitty snapping his fingers in the air before taking a bow. He crawls over the couch where he is laying behind Lardo, and dangerously close to Jack’s face so he can say, “Now look, the two smartest people in the school are both female, Hispanic and Black, and are both very respected. And, spoilers, Taylor gets into fucking Yale in the third movie. People need to appreciate this movie for some honorable representation of our time. Even great blockbuster movies should learn a thing or two from this. Of course, of course, it’s not perfect, but it at least should be appreciated for the good it did.” 

“Ollie is number 44.” Lardo said.

“Number 44?” Bitty asked. 

“Yeah, he’s on the team, but in the background. Participates, but is never really mentioned. Makes sense, doesn’t it?”

In unison everyone said, “Huh.” 

Time passes and Tango said, “Why do they only allow them to do one thing? Plenty of people are in different clubs. Does Troy even do his schoolwork? If practicing that one song takes up all his time, when is he doing his homework?”

“I don’t even know what’s happening right now.” Jack said. 

Bitty explained, “Taylor and Chad are teaming up to make Troy and Gabriella not to the callback. So they can do basketball and academics instead.”

“That’s not nice.” Jack commented. 

“No, it’s not. But they have good presentations.” 

Holster was mouthing the lines along with the characters, knowing them by heart. With all the emotional of Troy denying his love for Gabriella and singing, Holster rubbed his eye sentimentally. 

There was a transition to Gabriella standing alone near a window on a staircase, looking down on Troy celebrating with the school and then everyone besides Jack yelled, “SKIP.”

Lardo began fast-forwarding through the movie. Jack sat up and looked around questionably. 

“Don’t ever watch Gabriella’s solos.” Lardo explained.

“Except for the second movie!” Ransom said. 

“Well, that’s not really a solo, it’s more of a duet.” Bitty commented. 

“So, we know Chad and Zeke, but who is the other guy in the background?” Tango asked. 

Lardo rolled her eyes, “That’s Jason. He has a bigger part in the second movie.”

“OH.” Three non-observant people said. 

“There’s a second movie?” Jack asked. 

The next ten minutes of the movie consisted of emotional turmoil, solving previous problems, and a few muted reprises of songs before the peaked conflict arose. 

“Call backs are the same time as the game.” Ransom whispered the same time that Troy did. 

Jack mouthed, “Oh no.”

Bitty patted Jack on the shoulder. 

The scholars and the basketball team work to together. By ‘working together’ they just do nice stuff for each other. Like giving each other food, making a poster, and wearing t-shirts with different letters on it.

Then the time of the game, decathlon, and call back starts. It’s a chaotic, messy sequence of events. Including Shitty yelling, “OKAY THIS IS THE SECOND BEST SONG OF THE MOVIE,” and elbowing Lardo in the back as he scrambles to dance to ‘Bop to the Top’ with Ryan and Sharpay. 

“What the hell,” Jack said. 

“What is Twinkle Towne even about? What is this song even about? Are call-backs this elaborate? Why don’t Troy and Gabriella just ask if they could’ve done their call back a little earlier? Or later? How did Taylor have access to the school’s plumbing system? Why are they only doing chemistry at the Decathlon?” Tango said all in one breath.

Instead of answering any of his questions, Shitty just bent down in his face and shouted, “BOP BOP BOP, STRAIGHT TO THE TOP, WE’RE GOING FOR THE GLORY!”

“Who are you,” Tango asked, frightened expression on his face.

The song ended and Mrs. Darbus called out Troy and Gabriella’s names. Kelsi asked her to wait, but she refused. Jack said to the television, “No, they’ll be there...”

And there they were. Followed by the two main characters came the rest of the school, and Mrs. Darbus let off, and let them perform. 

Shitty didn’t rock out to this song but did the same dramatic interpretive dancing that Holster had been performing the rest of the time.

Jack thought the after ‘Breaking Free’ the movie would surely be over. Although, he had forgotten the most important part of the movie. 

They won. Both of the did. Obviously. When the team on the TV yelled, “What team?”, the team sprawled on the couch yelled, “Wildcats!”, and when the music to ‘We’re All in this Together’ began playing, well, Jack wasn’t sure what to do. 

Holster got up and started dancing with Shitty, as they both knew the exact dance and looked as if they had practiced for this precise moment. 

Ransom and Lardo sang to the top of their lungs. Ransom took over Troy’s beginning solo, Lardo took Gabriella’s. Everyone sang the chorus. And I mean, everyone. C’mon, even Jack knew parts of it. Bitty, not surprisingly, took the parts of both the Evan’s twins. Jack couldn’t help laughing as Bitty sang as proudly as he did with any Beyonce song. Tango, for once, didn’t look confused and he did a little dance from his place on the floor. 

Before the song ended, Bitty pulled Jack to his feet, stepped over the two people on the floor, and forced Jack’s limbs in move in a what I supposed you could call a dance. Jack was too busy chuckling to really care what he looked like. 

The credits began rolling and as the song ended, the ending cut showed. Lardo stood on the couch and said, “This is why Jack is Sharpay!” 

It was the scene where Sharpay tackled Zeke because she loves his baking so much. Everyone laughed as both Bitty and Jack’s faces grew red. 

Shitty sighed with laughter, “You know, though, looking back in our age, that movie really sucks.” 

“Then why did you make me watch it?” Jack asked. 

“BECAUSE IT’S FLAWLESS AND BETTER THAN YOU.”

“Damn, you right.” 

With noise still bouncing off the walls, Nursey walked into the Haus. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

“We just finished High School Musical.” Bitty explained. 

“Really? Huh, I’ve never seen it.”

Silently, everyone in the room looked between each other with serious expressions, making solemn nods in agreement. Then, they looked back at Nursey. 

“Guys?” 

Everyone took steps forward, rolling their shoulders and popping their knuckles. 

“I am NOT watching it, it's a kid movie! You can't make me!”

In a battle cry, everyone charged towards him. He ducked out the front door and everyone scrambled to get out. Nursery doesn’t even make it past the front lawn before he has half of team of hockey players on top of him and he’s dragged back into the house. 


End file.
